


Heat

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Written for the Sex Pollen square on my spn kink bingo card.





	

It's hot. So hot everything shimmers, so thick it slips under Castiel's skin and weighs him down. He sways, eyes half closed as he shrugs out of his trenchcoat and suit jacket. It doesn't help. He tugs off his tie and lets the cheap material slid over his palm, age-soft and warm from his body.

Curious, Castiel lifts his hands and presses them to his own chest. His white shirt is sweat-slick, nearly see through. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest, too fast too hard. His body. When did it become his? Does it matter? His hands slip down firm over his stomach.

That feels good. He does it again.

There are voices around him, murmuring low and quick, but it's difficult to focus when the throb of his heart is pounding in his ears. He sucks in a breath and it's full of heat, tastes like an open fire on his tongue. Burns his lungs when he swallows it down.

He claws his shirt off. The air provides no relief and he moans, desperate.

The murmuring becomes more frantic.

Arms wrap around him suddenly. Strong, but not strong enough to contain him if he wanted to escape.

He doesn't. The embrace sends minty bursts of chill racing over his skin. His next moan is one of relief. When he leans back into it he finds a solid chest, muted by clothing that still doesn't quite hide the promise of cool relief.

A word tries to form in his throat, but it mutates on his tongue and comes out a high, desperate whine.

“I gotcha,” someone says, their breath tickling over the shell of his ear. “Sorry 'bout this.”

Castiel turns in the person's arms and finds Bobby, hazy in the heat but clearer than the two retreating forms behind him—Sam and Dean. A small noise of confusion escapes him when he hears the rumble of the Impala.

“They think they're gettin' something to fix you,” Bobby says. His voice is low, like he's soothing an animal. “Hey, can you look at me?”

Castiel tries. It's difficult to find eye contact in the shimmer of heat. He pitches forward, nosing into the hunter's throat and sighing in relief at the chill of skin on skin.

“Okay, okay,” Bobby murmurs, rubbing his broad hands over Castiel's back. The angel groans his appreciation. “Come on.”

The world tips, and the next thing Castiel knows he's on his back in the grass, the last of his clothing stripped away. There's an ache between his legs, hot just like everything else, only worse. It's liquid, pooling outward into his pelvis and slipping down further until he's clenching around an unbearable emptiness. A whine breaks free and he throws his legs and arms out wide in the only invitation he can give.

He tips his head back and stares blindly at the sky, panting, nearly choking on the fire filling his throat.

Then there's a body over him, heavy and cool. A hand pushes his knees up and out until he's spread even wider.

“Sorry,” Bobby murmurs again, and then something is slipping inside Castiel, cool and thick.

But not wet, not enough. Even as out of it as he is, Castiel can tell the only thing slicking the way is likely Bobby's spit.

He tries to speak, but Bobby smooths his finger over a gland that makes Castiel arch off the ground, mouth falling open around a silent scream. Another finger eases inside and there's no pain, doesn't matter that they don't have what they need. Not when the heat is so deep, demanding to be sated. But he can't make that clear, not in words, so he lurches up and wraps his arms around Bobby's shoulders. A little of the heat eases back with the contact.

“Please,” he manages, barely a whisper.

The fingers withdraw. Castiel muffles a sob in Bobby's throat, clings to the cool respite of the hunter's skin until something thicker is nudging against him. Bobby says something to him, but the angel can't focus on anything except the cock pressing into him, the head popping past resistance and now there's pain, just an ache, so satisfying that Castiel throws his legs around Bobby's waist and forces it in all at once.

There's a brief moment when the world blacks out and everything is the heat, scorching his insides until he screams.

His mind clears all at once. He remembers tracking an incubus to an old farmhouse outside of Sioux Falls, throwing himself in front of the brothers when it got too close and taking a lungful of its pollen. Old magic, old enough to muffle his grace and drag him down.

He feels Bobby's forehead against his shoulder, breath soft against his collarbone. The skin beneath his arms is warm now, pleasantly warm. Bobby thrusts, shallow, and Castiel hisses at the sting.

“You okay?” Bobby pants. Doesn't lift his head.

“Yes,” Castiel says clearly. He slicks the way with a twitch of his fingers—the next slide is easy, and Castiel lets out a startle groan as how good it feels. “It's not gone. Keep going.”

He feels a nod against his shoulder.

Though the heat has gone, there's still something greedy deep inside that drives Castiel to flip them. He rolls his hips down, tosses his head back on a soft whine when the head of Bobby's cock slides over his prostate. He's aware of his own cock now, throbbing insistently. It twitches when he considers wrapping his hand around it.

“Here.” Bobby does it for him, rubs a thumb over the head and something like a grin flashes over his face when Castiel gasps. “Yeah?”

The angel nods. He bites his lip when the hunter does it again.

“Do you just have to come?” Bobby asks. “Or both of us?”

“We both do,” Castiel says, though it's not true. The pollen will be satisfied so long as he comes while being fucked.

It's just that he wants to see it.

So he starts to roll his hips again, never rising more than a half inch or so because it feels too good as deep as it is. It takes less than a minute for him to shudder and spill over Bobby's hand, his body spasming around the hunter's cock until Bobby grunts and comes inside him.

He's surprised when he can actually feel the warmth of it. He's even more surprised by how much he likes it.

Almost immediately, Bobby tries to pull away. Castiel clamps his legs around Bobby's waist and rolls them again, holding the hunter inside him while Bobby scrambles to brace himself.

“The hell?” Bobby barks, raising an eyebrow at the angel. “It still in you?”

“I believe it is,” Castiel says, clenching around Bobby's cock. He smiles a little when the hunter lets out a startled laugh.

“Not that, idjit. The pollen.”

“No. It's gone,” Castiel assures him. “This just feels nice. And I can hear what you're thinking.”

For just a second, Bobby squints down at him with something resembling irritation. Then he sighs and settles on his forearms so that his body is resting over Castiel's, but not pressing down with his full weight. “Right. You're not exactly human, shoulda known you wouldn't react the same way.”

Castiel nods. “I am not uncomfortable. Or... traumatized.” A quiet chuckle escapes him when Bobby rolls his eyes. “Are you?”

The hunter doesn't answer out loud. He just projects a thought to Castiel, a bundled mess of emotion and scattered images that essentially means he finds Castiel attractive, and he's not feeling as guilty as he thinks he should.

“I believe Sam and Dean are coming back,” Castiel informs him. He's not going to bother telling Bobby he shouldn't feel guilty at all, not when the human seems so stubbornly set on clinging to it. “Should I tell them I managed to negate the pollen on my own?”

“Sure,” Bobby agrees easily.

This time when he pulls away, Castiel lets him go.

They're dressed and watching the Impala come up the old gravel road when Castiel says quietly, “Thank you.”

The hunter nods without looking at him.

Then he sends a thought, one that makes Castiel smile and look forward to returning to Bobby's home.

 


End file.
